Lips Of An Angel
by 78Violetfan
Summary: "Honey why you calling me, so late?"...Please read it'll be worth it!


**Hey, so this idea kind of popped into my head while I was trying to work on the next chapter of My Boo. However this idea didn't leave me alone, so I hope you read it, and maybe enjoy it too.**

* * *

><p><em>Honey why you calling me so late?<em>  
><em>It's kinda hard to talk right now.<em>  
><em>Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?<em>  
><em>I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud<em>

Finn was woken up by the sound of the phone on the bedside table ringing, he quickly sat up and answered it to be sure the ringing didn't wake up the person sleeping next to him. "Hello?" He whispered.

There was a sob on the line, "Finn..." Was let out but the sentence was cut off.

Finn pulled the covers off of his legs as he stood up and rushed out of the room in only his boxers, "Quinn?"

The voice sobbed again, "yeah."

"Why are you crying? Are you alright?"

_Well, my girl's in the next room_  
><em>Sometimes I wish she was you<em>  
><em>I guess we never really moved on<em>

"No, he yelled at me again. "Quinn cried. Finn shook his head while he listened. He knew that she was referring to her husband, "he's blaming it on me."

"Wait, blaming what?" He sat down on the couch and waited for her answer.

He heard the girl sigh, "I know he doesn't really mean it. He's just upset that he lost his job...but he's yelling at me. He's upset and he's yelling at me."

Finn couldn't say anything, he just listened. The truth was, he loved her, he always would...and her voice, even broken; it was beautiful.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_  
><em>It sounds so sweet<em>  
><em>Coming from the lips of an angel<em>  
><em>Hearing those words it makes me weak<em>

_And I never wanna say goodbye_  
><em>But girl you make it hard to be faithful<em>  
><em>With the lips of an angel<em>

"Finn?"

He shook his head guessing she was done talking, "what?"

Quinn drew in a shaky breath, "I'm sorry...I seem to always run back to you when something goes wrong." She paused, "it's just that I miss you, and I-I know I shouldn't. But I do. And I love you, I love you and I can't stop and I-I just I think about you all the time, it's like I'm mentally cheating on him, and I shouldn't be...I shouldn't and I can't and, I-I just..."

"Quinn," He stopped her. He had heard it all before, it was like a weekly confession. He shook his head, he loved hearing it; but it always left him heartbroken.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_  
><em>And, yes, I've dreamt of you too<em>  
><em>And does he know you're talking to me<em>  
><em>Will it start a fight<em>  
><em>No I don't think she has a clue<em>

"I love you, Quinn." He whispered to her.

"Finn...I-I well, I mean I love you too, but I-I'm married, and you're married. We made the decision to get married, and not to eachother...so I-I know I want to be with you, but I can't-we can't..." She stopped because the crying started again.

_Well my girl's in the next room_  
><em>Sometimes I wish she was you<em>  
><em>I guess we never really moved on<em>  
><em>It's really good to hear your voice saying my name<em>  
><em>It sounds so sweet<em>  
><em>Coming from the lips of an angel<em>  
><em>Hearing those words it makes me weak<em>

_And I never wanna say goodbye_  
><em>But girl you make it hard to be faithful<em>  
><em>With the lips of an angel<em>

Finn shook his head and swallowed the lump in his throat. He remembered the day all too well. The day Quinn Fabray broke his heart again.

* * *

><p><em>He was with Rachel still, but he knew he didn't love her. He knew he couldn't love her...not the way he loved Quinn. He would never love her that way. However Quinn was dating someone else, they didn't even live close together anymore.<em>

_They were twenty-one years old and he and Rachel lived in New York. Quinn had just moved to New York with her boyfriend about half a year ago and the four of them started to hang out frequently. That's how the Fuinn couple fell in love again, however neither of them wanted to risk the heartbreak again; so no one said anything. Neither of them tried._

_At twenty-two Quinn showed up on Rachel and Finn's doorstep one day in January._

_"Quinn, hello!" Rachel greeted._

_"Hi." Quinn waved from her place on the porch. "I have big news!" She said._

_Finn appeared behind his girlfriend and smiled, "hey, Quinn."_

_Quinn gave him a soft smile before Rachel snatched her hand and pulled her inside, "Quinn has news!" She said excitedly before closing the door._

_Finn shrugged, "What's up? You want something to drink?"_

_The blonde shook her head, "no thanks." She shrugged, "I can't stay long."_

_Rachel smiled, "well, what's your news?" She asked the excitement never leaving her voice._

_The hazel eyed girl smiled, "I'm engaged!"_

_Finn's eyes widened, "what?"_

_Quinn gave him a soft smile, "I'm engaged." She repeated._

_Rachel's smile widened, "that's wonderful!" _

_"You and Puck are getting married?" Finn asked. He couldn't believe it._

_Quinn nodded, "yeah, there's no date or anything yet..." She smiled, "...we're gonna start planning at dinner. That's why I can't stay."_

_"Congradulations!" Rachel cried out excitedly._

_Quinn looked at the girl who was now going in for a hug, looking over the shorter girls shoulder, Quinn watched Finn's face fall in misery. He shook his head._

_Once Rachel pulled away she looked at Finn, "isn't that lovely?" She asked._

_Finn nodded and did his best to smile, "yeah, it's awesome...congrats Quinn."_

* * *

><p><em>It's really good to hear your voice saying my name<em>  
><em>It sounds so sweet<em>  
><em>Coming from the lips of an angel<em>  
><em>Hearing those words it makes me weak<em>

_And I never wanna say goodbye_  
><em>But girl you make it hard to be faithful<em>  
><em>With the lips of an angel<em>

_And I never wanna say goodbye_  
><em>But girl you make it hard to be faithful<em>  
><em>With the lips of an angel<em>

Finn shook his head yet again to rid the memory. It was three years ago that Quinn married Puck, they now had two children together (not including Beth). Finn wanted so much to be with her, to divorce his wife and love the woman who would always have his heart. However the blonde wouldn't do it, she wouldn't divorce Puck, he knew she loved her husband, not quite as much as she love himself, but she was in love with Puck also...she always stated she wouldn't put her kids through divorce...she didn't believe in divorce anyway.

"I shouldn't of called...God I'm so stupid, I-I'm so, so sorry Finn, I'm so sorry." Quinn stated.

"Wait no...Quinn!" He tried to talk to her, but she hung up.

He looked at the phone in his hand before puching the end button and walking back to his bedroom. He put the phone back on the table before laying down next to his wife the woman he could never love as much as Quinn: Rachel Hudson.

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know it's kind of lame...but I hope it was worth the read...<strong>

**...to everyone who did read it, thank you, I appreciate it, the song is Lips Of An Angel, by Hinder**

**...and please review...**


End file.
